


Occhi di corvo

by SororTenebris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Gods Eye (ASoIaF), Greenseeing, Isle of Faces (ASoIaF), LARP, LARPing, POV Original Character, Raventree Hall (ASoIaF), Riverlands (ASoIaF), The Old Gods (ASoIaF)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SororTenebris/pseuds/SororTenebris
Summary: Melara, bastarda di Raventree Hall e veggente, rema verso l'Isola dei Volti.Breve racconto di introduzione di un mio personaggio, creato per un larp ispirato alle Cronache del Ghiaccio e del Fuoco.--- english translation coming soon! ---
Kudos: 3





	Occhi di corvo

**OCCHI DI CORVO**

※

Affondò con più convinzione il remo nell'acqua verde del lago, e spinse la barca in avanti; non riusciva quasi più a vedere il punto in cui aveva lasciato i suoi accompagnatori.  
Si stava avvicinando alla dimora degli Uomini Verdi, all'isola coperta dalle chiome rosso sangue degli alberi che ormai si trovavano solo nel Nord, dove sua madre era tornata per sposare lord Cerwyn, il quale, com'é ovvio, non era affatto disposto ad accogliere una figlia non sua; fortunatamente, il lord suo padre era fedele al proprio sangue più che ad ogni altra cosa, per cui lei aveva avuto il suo affetto, una dimora e una famiglia - ma non il permesso di chiamarlo "padre": per lei era "lord", anche quando la teneva sulle ginocchia.

Chiamavano bastardi quelli come lei, e li consideravano un'offesa agli dei; era stata concepita sotto i rami dell'albero-cuore di Raventree, di fronte agli occhi dei suoi Dei: come poteva la sua esistenza essere per loro un'offesa? Una volta, mentre vicino a Pennytree, aveva sentito un septon predicare contro i bastardi, e suo zio Roger aveva dovuto portarla via per impedirle di aggredirlo.

Roger le piaceva: era stato lui a insegnarle a usare le lame; aveva anche cercato di fare di lei una brava arciera, per quanto fosse scoraggiante il confronto con suo cugino Brynden: lui aspirava a diventare più bravo di Red Robb Rivers, lo zio di lord Benjicot, che era stato il migliore arciere dei Regni quando ancora i draghi vivevano.  
Era sicura che Brynden avesse superato Red Robb quando aveva ucciso il proprio fratello da trecento iarde nel mezzo di una battaglia, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirglielo: la guerra l'aveva reso più solitario, e aveva incupito il suo senso dell'umorismo; malgrado le proteste di sua madre Melissa, era tornato nella capitale senza dare alle sue ferite il tempo di guarire completamente.

Uno stormo dalle ali nere si levò improvvisamente in volo.  
Parlavano con lei, i corvi.  
Era cominciato dopo la nascita di Ben: aveva sognato di camminare nel parco degli Dei, un'ombra in mezzo ad altre ombre più antiche, finché uno degli uccelli sui rami più bassi non si era messo a gracchiare, e lei aveva capito cosa stava dicendo.  
Le parole erano chiare, il loro significato oscuro.  
Si era svegliata di colpo, all'alba, rannicchiata tra le radici dell'albero avvelenato, quando i corvi che si erano posati su di lei avevano preso il volo.  
Più tardi, era salita nelle stanze di sua zia Missy e le aveva raccontato del sogno; la lady aveva sorriso, l'aveva rassicurata, raccontandole di alcuni loro antenati che si raccontava sognassero come lei, e le aveva detto di andare a ringraziare gli Dei per le loro parole.

Negli anni successivi, era lei la prima a cui raccontava i Sogni di Corvo: talvolta erano frequenti, talvolta più rari, nonostante le sue preghiere; spesso i corvi le parlavano, altre volte le mostravano immagini che avevano l'inconsistenza del sogno e la gravità di un pericolo imminente; le visioni erano spesso inquiete, e il loro significato non era mai chiaro, celato dietro simboli.  
Presto, però, aveva cominciato a vedere il compimento delle visioni e delle parole dei corvi nello svolgersi degli eventi attorno a lei; molto di rado, invece, scopriva che i corvi le avevano mostrato avvenimenti passati, o contemporanei. Con l'aiuto di lady Missy, stava imparando a discernere il significato dei sogni di corvo, e lo scopo per cui gli Dei le inviavano – non era mai facile.

Un ramo marcio tagliato via da un albero del cuore: questo era stato l'unico preavviso dell'assassinio di suo zio Samwell – aveva pensato che gli alberi del cuore non marciscono, diventano pietra, quindi non aveva colto in tempo l'avvertimento e il fratello del lord di Raventree era morto.  
Ma, anche se avesse interpretato il sogno, avrebbe fatto qualcosa per impedirlo?  
Sapeva che il lord suo padre desiderava lavare quell'offesa nel sangue, se possibile nel sangue di tutti i presenti a Seagard quel giorno, e lei sapeva che sarebbe stato suo dovere provare lo stesso desiderio di vendetta; ma aveva sentito i sussurri che si scambiavano le serve quando Samwell era nei paraggi, e pensava che tagliare un ramo marcio è doloroso, ma un sacrificio necessario affinché l'albero cresca più forte.

Missy le aveva raccontato dei Primi Uomini, di come non si limitavano a pregare gli Dei in silenzio come loro, ma svolgevano rituali, per quanto rozzi, e offrivano loro sacrifici.  
Le stesse storie si trovavano anche nei libri di maestro Hareth, ma per quanto riguardava lei, nonostante il lord suo padre avesse provveduto affinché il maestro le insegnasse a leggere, aveva sempre preferito ascoltare: le storie di Raventree erano antiche come le mura del castello, e numerose come i corvi che si posavano sull'albero cuore al tramonto.

Né i libri né i racconti, però, dicevano se gli Dei rispondessero a queste preghiere più che con un sommesso frusciare delle foglie.  
Era per questo che stava remando verso l'Isola dei Volti, per avere risposte.

Pensò allo scheletro decapitato del drago che giaceva sommerso sotto di lei: la faida tra Bracken e Blackwood durava da secoli, ma il resto delle Terre dei Fiumi era lasciato in pace, mentre ogni volta che i Draghi si uccidevano tra di loro, trascinavano nel fuoco il resto dei Regni.  
Quando l'esito della Ribellione di Daemon Blackfyre era diventato talmente incerto da far temere loro la sconfitta, lei stessa, insieme alle lady e ai suoi cugini, era stata costretta a fuggire: protetti da una piccola compagnia di armati, si erano avventurati verso nord, sulle montagne al confine con le terre dei Leoni, mentre l'inverno morente si accaniva su di loro; il nome di suo padre, o la fama di lady Missy, avevano aperto loro le porte di molti rifugi – roccaforti montane popolate da soldati anziani o inesperti.

Il giorno della Battaglia, mentre il sole tramontava dietro i picchi come sull'erba intrisa di sangue, all'immagine di Mya che buttava un ceppo nel fuoco si sostituì improvvisamente la visione della piana cosparsa di cadaveri, e dei corvi che beccavano gli occhi dei feriti agonizzanti: riusciva a sentire le urla, e l'odore del fumo, e il sapore della carne mentre la strappava via...  
Quando Ben l'aveva svegliata con una secchiata di acqua gelida, stava ancora gridando per il terrore.

※

MELARA RIVERS

_Il personaggio_

\- Melara Rivers, nata a Raventree Hall alla fine dell'anno 173 AC.  
È molto religiosa, così come tutti membri della sua famiglia, e la convinzione di essere stata scelta dagli Dei come destinataria delle loro parole la rende particolarmente orgogliosa, per questo cerca di mantenere una condotta che la renda degna di tale scelta – per quanto non sia molto impegnativo: i precetti della religione degli Antichi Dei sono molto pochi.  
Pur rispettando gli altri dei, è spesso infastidita dal comportamento dei septon: sia perché la religione dei Sette condanna duramente i bastardi, sia perché la Casa Bracken sostiene il Credo. Vede la faida con la Casa Bracken come una debolezza della sua Casa, perché non è stata capace di porvi fine – d'altra parte, l'unico modo possibile che vede per terminarla è la vendetta...  
Come il padre, agisce con una certa prepotenza, consapevole di essere nobile di sangue, per quanto non di nome, e di status superiore a quello dei semplici popolani. Il fatto di non essere soggetta agli obblighi dei nobili, però, la rende libera di scegliere cosa fare della sua vita (almeno finché suo padre la sostiene) e di avere dei comportamenti che non sarebbero consoni a una lady: non si farebbe scrupoli a rubare in caso di bisogno, né di agire in modo poco onorevole – purché lo scopo valga la pena ovviamente; questo non entra in conflitto con la sua fede, almeno secondo lei.  
Con il permesso di lord Quentyn, che le mette a disposizione una piccola scorta e un po' di denaro, decide di andare a visitare l'Isola dei Volti, sperando di incontrare gli Uomini Verdi; è qui che inizia la sua storia. 

_Altri personaggi_

\- Quentyn Blackwood (153), padre, lord di Raventree Hall.  
Più intelligente di Roger e più prudente di Samwell, ostenta l'indubbia fedeltà della sua Casa al Trono di Spade.

\- Leera Reed (155), madre.  
Melara non l'ha mai incontrata, e al momento non ha intenzione di farlo; la conosce solo attraverso i racconti della servitù e di suo zio Roger. Comprende la sua scelta di preferire la sua famiglia e il suo nome a sua figlia, un po' meno meno il fatto che la Casa Reed l'abbia obbligata a compiere una scelta del genere.

\- Fratellastri: Bennifer (184), erede di Quentyn; Alyssa (182); Robert (188), paggio presso la Casa Corbray.  
Il rapporto con gli altri figli di suo padre è affettuoso, per quanto la differenza di età lo renda meno profondo di quello con i suoi zii.

\- Alys Ryswell (160), matrigna. La presenza della figlia illegittima di suo marito non la disturba (dopotutto era a Raventree prima di lei), ma ha verso Melara un attegiamento più cortese che affettuoso.

\- Melissa (157), zia, sua figlia Mya (173), suo figlia Gwenys (174) e suo figlio Brynden (175) [tutti e tre bastardi di Aegon l'Indegno, e quindi legittimati].  
Missy è la sua mentore per quanto riguarda l'interpretazione dei sogni e le leggende sui riti dei Primi Uomini (informazioni su questi argomenti sono state raccolte anche attraverso i libri del maestro di corte e i racconti degli abitanti di Raventree).  
Con Brynden passava molto tempo insieme quando erano piccoli, ma crescendo si è trattenuto per periodi sempre più lunghi nella capitale, fino a trasferirvisi del tutto in seguito al suo ingresso nel Concilio Ristretto. Dalle sue allusioni Melara sospetta che anche lui abbia ricevuto dagli Dei un dono simile al suo.  
Gwenys è morta nella Battaglia dei Campi Rosso Sangue, travolta dalla ritirata dei ribelli; Melara era molto legata a lei.

\- Roger (160), zio, sua moglie Thena Westerling (165) e suo figlio Roland (180).  
Roger è il suo zio preferito, e suo mentore per quanto riguarda le abilità pratiche. Come i suoi fratelli, è un uomo d'arme, e si occupa di mantenere la sicurezza nei territori di suo fratello, pattugliare i confini e, occasionalmente, amministrare la giustizia nei villaggi. Melara lo accompagna spesso.

\- Samwell (165), zio, ucciso a Seagard. 

\- Benjicot (119), bisnonno. 


End file.
